


Spectrum

by miumi15



Series: Hidden Faces [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: In the land of Charis, inhabitants are split into categories: The Innocent and The Abohrent. Are the Innocent as innocent as decreed? Are the Abhorrent so untrustworthy? We follow Maude, an amnesiac elf with no memory of her past and a sketchy grasp of the present as she journies to discover the truths surrounding her and the kingdom of Charis. Will she fight for the innocent or will she fight alongside the monsters.
Series: Hidden Faces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995874





	Spectrum

The tomatoes are bright red and glisten in the sunlight. Their prices have gone up by five gold pieces. I can afford these tomatoes but I can't do the big cabbage or the lamb chops. 

The sounds of the market are barely audible as I inspect the merchandise. A loud thud in the center of town square sounds off the ending of the hunt. I pay it no mind and try to pay for my merchandise. "Robert," Robert isn't paying attention, "Robert," the hunt usually makes a large show every time it comes into town. "Robert," the crown guard issued a notice stating it had to happen at least twice a week now, "Robert, I'm ready to pay. " I wave my hand in front of his face. 

He jumps in surprise, "huh? Oh, Maude. My apologies…" his attention is back on the hunt. He flinches as the guard slaughter their latest catch. I don't need to look to know they're taking pleasure in the way the skulls crack. Pieces of bone squelch and peel apart, sounding similarly like the town butcher.

"Robert, I'm leaving you 16 gold. I took the tomatoes and Brussel sprouts." I drop the coin and he doesn't move to retrieve it. I gather my items and place them in my basket. Only at the sound of my basket rustling does Robert notice me. He does a double-take while trying to keep an eye on the guardsmen. 

"Maude, you're not going out there are you?" He hisses at me. "Let me send you home with my oldest at the very least. He's training with the new recruits-"

I shake my head, "no thanks, Robert. I will be fine. They and I have an understanding. "

He scoffed and crossed his arms, his eyes returned to the street. "So did the Vins." A moment of silence, "so did your uncle.” 

“I got the point, Robert, I'll be fine,” I turn heel out of there and keep my head down but the sound of a screaming crow has me looking up just once. That’s all that was needed for me to catch the hunter’s eye. He smiles and nods his head in greeting. I nod back and hurry my journey out of town square. 

There’s more screaming behind me and by the time I reach the town gates I’m in a full run to the River. Blood pumping, ears ringing, it catches me by surprise when something slams into my face and scratches my cheek. I hit the floor with a bloody nose and a loud yelp as I hit the floor. I look up to meet my attacker, expecting to be the next hunt. A loud caw and flapping of black wings warn me of the next move, so I roll away and watch as the crow flies away in anger. 

Great even nature knows how much of a coward I am. 

I get up and pinch my nose with a handkerchief. The river where I docked my boat is only 5 minutes away and I'm very much in a rush to get out of here. Stupid crows and stupid reapers. When I find my boat by the bushy foliage I always tie it by, I notice the pungent smell of the hunt. This week’s hunt is over. There’s a dark cloud overhead, I need to get out of here, fast.

I hop on in and push away with my river stick. I watch as the crow flies into a tree and disappears. Must have disturbed its nest I guess. The bleeding stops by the time I reach my swamp so I wash the rag off into the river and get out to guide my boat through the shallow muck. My oasis in the mud.

My farm sits at the base of a hill away from the town, usually, the townspeople avoid me and I give them food as a reward. It's a nice deal, I tried using it for the military too but once you feed them they never go away. 

As evident by the current state of affairs of my cornfields. 

I look for the captain and head over to him as is the routine. “Captain, is everything in order sir?”

Captain Clover, a short and scrawny young man whose daddy is probably a military officer in the castle. But if that's so then why is he wading through the mud in the middle of nowhere. Well, at least he acts like he's important. He has a handsome face and he knows it, unfortunately. 

He smiles with his pearly whites and dismisses the men nearest him to collect the rest of my harvest. “Just the elf I needed speaking to! How are you today Maude?” 

I smile politely and shake his hand, “I'm doing well Captain, thank you. What can I help you with?”

He ran a hand through his meticulously combed back hair and read his dossier, “It would seem everything’s in order and you’ve given us an exemplary example of what the kingdom’s farming culture should be. You even have excess stock! Which brings me to our next matter.” 

I place my hands on my hips and try to be as relaxed as I can, but I already know what he wants. “And what is that Captain?” 

No attitude, no attitude.

“We’ll need to confiscate all excess harvest that you have. Now there won’t be any need to worry though, next season’s seeds will be accommodated for you. In,” He looks at his paperwork so he doesn’t have to look at me, “five weeks.”

“All of it?” I say with shock. 

“Yes all of it, today is an important day in the Citadel. Not that you smaller-folk would know.” he keeps his eyes wandering so as not to make eye contact with me. “It’s the anniversary of the King’s coronation, there will be a large feast for all who live within the citadel.”

I smile politely, always remembering my manners, even when the humans are at their mostest. “I completely understand sir, but what will the villagers have to eat without my majority of crops this season?” 

He slaps me on the back and starts to walk away, “Oh I’m sure you’ll grow something quick Maude, you are our best farmer. Just make sure you feed yourself first, that crummy village doesn’t deserve you. Besides, I’m sure they’re behind your uncle’s disappearance.” 

My breath gets caught in my throat.

Just ignore it he lies. 

“What do you mean by that?” I ask.

“Mm? Oh just that they found more scum in the village today. Wouldn’t be surprised if they had something to do with his disappearance,” he finally looks at me with his knowing icy blue eyes. 

I nod at my shoes, “I see, you may be right. Please, have a safe journey back to the Citadel.” 

He stops in his tracks and walks back to me with the usual stupid look on his face and grabs my upper arm. He pulls me back roughly, he probably believes it's a romantic gesture. “You’re too good for this place Maude,” he whispers. He turns me towards him and steps closer, “You work so well with the orders we give and you never talk back,” he keeps leaning forward till he has his mouth near mine. I pull away by just a centimeter. He pulls away too. “I’m going to put in a good word for you with my father and see that you receive a job with his highness. Perhaps for one of his children,” he brushes my poofy hair behind my ear. It rebels and pops right back out.

“That’s incredibly generous of you sir, thank you, I will consider your offer...It is... a generous act.”

I will never take that position. Over my dead body, then my uncle’s. 

He would have never let it get this far. Then again, maybe that is why he disappeared.

I pull away from the captain and he allows me to. I make eye contact with him one last time, his eyes lose their aggressive advance and resume with detailed focus on my other crops that need to be harvested. I turn away and begin trudging through my harvested fields and only stop to take a pause on my porch. The soldiers run about the farm pulling and throwing bundles of corn, potatoes, cabbages, and carrots. They even catch my last chicken and cage it. I’ll have to catch another on the other side of the hill. 

I sigh and attempt to unlock the front door, but the door was already unlocked. There's clinking from the kitchen, another soldier way out of his perimeter. I close the door gently behind me and take quiet step by quiet step down the hall, before turning the corner to my kitchen. I see a long wall of yellow bounce with the movement of the figure, at the end of the curtain that reaches the figure's knees, is tied a single red velvet ribbon. The clinking doesn’t just come from the dishes they haphazardly remove from my cupboards, atop of the person’s wrists are an array of silver and gold bracelets and beads, on their fingers shine multiple jeweled rings. It’s entrancing to watch glide across my cabinets that I almost forget that it's unwelcome. The person hums a whimsical tune and adds funk as they jump for the top shelves grabbing oats and sugar.

I lean against the wall and clear my throat, “can I help you?”

The person pauses their pour of oats in a bowl. A curtain of blonde flies away and a face emerges that is equally as gaudy as their jewelry. Blue set in joyous eyes, long nose coming to a point, mouth gently set above a squared jaw. Very pretty pale skin, but not flawless. A long jarring scar tears from his right cheek, across the bridge of his nose, and ends midway on his left cheek. To complete this flashy look, he wears a red crop top detailed with gold thread on its edges, and loose blue trousers with large pockets, what he carries in them I don't know but it looks heavy enough to pull on the pants a bit. 

A smile spreads across his milky white skin revealing perfectly aligned teeth. He crosses his long muscled arms across his chest and leans back onto my counter. “Oh hi!” he smiles stupidly. I already don’t like him, but now I think I hate him.

“Your Captain and I have an agreement to keep all business outside, my home is off-limits. I would appreciate that you respect that, and the captain assured me you would respect that.” I can feel my nails dig deeper into my skin.

He smiles a little wider.

“So leave,” I nearly growl out.

Remember your manners, Maude. 

“What name are you using?” he asks. His voice is a little too high and not at all what I expected compared to his large figure. I feel my eyebrows scrunch with confusion, but ignore him and gesture him to exit. “Okay, okay. You’re busy, I get it. I’ll come back another time.” He saunters out of my home with a gentle close of my door.

All the air is sucked out of the house and my lungs. 

Fuck.  
I fucked up.

Fuck. Fuck. fuck!

No soldier wears that kind outfit. I run to the door and throw it open, startling two soldiers carrying a crate of tomatoes. There's no sign of the strangely dressed man. I apologize to the soldiers and meekishly close the door behind me. I rush to every window in my house and search for the man on the perimeter but there’s no sign of bright yellow and red. I throw a nearby pillow and let out a muted scream. 

I’m screwed. 

Everything I worked so hard for and now I’m screwed. I fall onto the couch and curl in on myself. Tears sting at my eyes but I will not let them fall. 

All this ass-kissing and I get taken out by a fucking aristocrat. 

***************************************************

Yellow

Yellow

Red

Violet

Yellow 

Red

Black

Yellow

I think I hate the color yellow. 

I startle awake to the sound of a crash from outside. It's pitch black outside and the soldiers should be gone by now. Another crash and I'm out the door. It's hunting season, but they know I don't have any stock. The night air is freezing, I didn't even bother to change from my overalls which were caked with mud, so too were my couches probably. 

Another crash, from the barn and I rush a little faster. No, no, no. No one knows about that.  
I sneak by the edge of the door and peek inside. There's a small torchlight shining in an equally small hand. A small girl shoves empty crates off one of the stock shelves and then pushes the entire shelf over. She lets out a loud scream of frustration and lifts her hand to throw the torch, but I'm already there grabbing her by the wrist. She takes out a tiny knife to start swinging and I catch that too before it can land. She roars in frustration and kicks me like a mule, but I don't let go. 

I inch my hands to both offending items and remove them and kick her away. She lands on the floor with an “oof.” She doesn't wait for me to advance and is on her feet again. The darkness shrouds her and she is a wild cat. She launches after me, claws out, and ready to tear me to shreds. My foot meets her face, sending her, body and all, crashing into my already broken shelves. The shadows shroud her once more and she is a crying child once more. 

“Enough,” one word I don't use too often, but I think i need it right now. The girl doesn't get back up. She struggles with her leg caught under the shelving. “You will wait just like everyone else.”

“I know it’s here asshole! I’ve been watching you.” She screams and thrashes against the restrained leg. 

“I know you know, and I'm telling you to wait like everyone else.” She grabs a piece of broken wood and chucks it at my head. It makes contact and I drop the knife to grab at the bump now forming. I hiss in pain, “did that help you? Did you get what you want? The answer is still no.”

“You sit here on your hill with all the hidden food you stache while we starve! You do absolutely nothing other than kiss their asses and let them walk all over us!” 

“I’m keeping us alive!” I shout back.

“You watched them massacre my whole family!”

“So did the rest of the village!” This isn’t helping. “I’m sorry. That was unfair of me.”

She turns into a mouse and rushes out of the wood and appears at the knife. She doesn’t stab me but she holds me at its point. “Unfair? Unfair!” she roars. “I know what you are! That’s unfair!” 

This is all wrong. How did all of this get so wrong? “Okay! Okay, I have stock but it is not much. It can barely feed half the village.”

“I don’t care, give me all of it.” 

“People will die, I’m not doing that.”  
She grabs a handful of her hair, “you’re already killing people!” I rush forward and grab the knife away from her again and shove her with my shoulder so she falls back on the floor. “I’m going to tell them. I’ll tell all of them. They'll take you! They'll shred you! You'll disappear just like your uncle,” Okay so that verifies that.

I sigh and sit in front of her. “We’re not related. Humor me and go over your plan.” She moved and I pointed her knife at her throat, “you want to steal from me, you want to tell the guards about me and my little secret, knowing what I am. You already believe I kill people so here’s problem 1, what’s keeping me from killing you and selling your hide to the military for a few pieces of gold? Hm?”

She stopped fidgeting.

“Answer, I’m not doing that. You’re right I did nothing to save your family but I also didn’t save the others either. I'm watching out for myself because this is all I have at the moment.” I pause and wait to see if she’ll make a move. She doesn’t so I continue on, “problem 2 if you rat me out I rat you out. The crown does not give a fuck who is abhorrent and who is only slightly breaking the law. We all break the law for breathing. We both die.”

She tries to speak and I wiggle the knife, “Problem 3, what did you see?”

She’s silent for a second while she thinks of her answer, “I didn’t, I was bluffing. I had a hunch from how fast you grow the crops and how much grows.” 

I nod my head, “How old are you?”

“Does it matter?”

“Who has the knife?”

She sneers, “I’m thirteen, and before you ask, my name is Deirdre.” 

“I didn't ask, but okay.” I take a pause. “Where will you go after you leave, Deirdre?”

“None of your concern.”

“So you don't know.” She does not respond. “Well deirdre, it sounds like you have everything planned out. Let me get that stock for you and you can be on your way so you're not in my hair and I'm not in your’s. I’d offer you some clothes for the road since winter will be here soon, but I’m sure you’re a smart girl and have that figured out too.” I stand up and let her get back up as well.

She stares at me with confusion, “that’s it?”

“That is it.” 

“You’re going to let me leave with what I want? Even with the food?”

“You have it all planned out I don’t see why not.” I give her back the knife and nudge her out of the way so I can open the hidden hatch beneath her feet. I take out the food and put it in her backpack. “If you want you may stay the night to rest before your journey but I need you out of here by morning.” 

She gapes at me, “you’ll let me stay? Even after threatening you?” 

“I don't see any reason why not, I'm positive you won't murder me in my sleep. You’ll be calling the guards to do that for you. I have a spare room in my basement.” She does not move. “Come on, I'm very tired from today.”

She walks slowly behind me and never lets me get behind her. When we reach the house I notice the knife is gone. “Do you want anything to eat before bed? The captain usually leaves me a can of cocoa as payment.” She does not say anything. 

I open the door and guide us to the back of my house where a door leads to the basement. It was my old room before I moved up here and took over my Uncle’s. I turn on the light and a wave of nostalgia hits me. 

The bed is still unmade, the clothes I didn't like are still perfectly folded on the desk chair that I never use. My potted vine plant is shriveled and many months dead on the dresser, it shouldn’t have lived as long as it did. I walk over to the bed and shake out the blankets from any dust that accumulated over the past year. As I was pulling out night-wear for her, Deirdre dropped her belongings at the end of the bed and sat on it. Her eyes scoped every inch of the room for hidden threats. After placing the clothes next to her she reached out and grabbed my wrist.

She didn’t look at me but she did look at my hand, “What makes you Aborehnt?”

I wait for her to let go of my wrist but she doesn’t. After realizing my silence she slowly lets go and makes eye contact with me. “I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Let me make some dinner and then we can have as long a talk as you’d like.” She nodded and I excused myself to the kitchen. 

She’s not the first I’ve seen that escaped the soldier’s grasps. But I don’t have hope for her either. They’re always found and killed by day two. Uncle always helped with however he could. Providing clothing, a bed to stay, and a warm meal that they wouldn't have for a while. 

Then again I shouldn’t say they’re always found. Uncle kept me hidden for as long he did. 

The kettle whistles and I busy myself with pouring the hot water and fixing up a pot of stew. It isn’t the biggest pot but I can always do better than most. 

The chair behind me squeaks from being pulled away from the table. Deirdre sits at the table in my old flannel pajamas. On a closer look, the dirt that smudged her cheek has been cleaned away. 

I serve her the cocoa and stew and take my serving across from her. She doesn’t speak, only eats as quickly and as messily as she could. “There's more if you want but I’m going to have to ask that you eat with table manors.” 

She puts down the bowl after chugging the left-over contents. She nods and I serve her another. The bowl clinks loudly with the rush of her spoon, I can only ask for so much. 

“So how did they find out?” I ask after her last bite. 

She pushes away her bowl and avoids eye contact with me. “My youngest brother. It’s hard for us to keep shape at his age. We usually hide them in the rugs. To the villagers we sell fine clothing. I’m positive my father made this for you,” she rubbed the sleeve of the shirt between her fingers, “But to the king…. The king we sold gorgeous rugs for a single silver. They were worth way more than that of course. But for the king and for safety, you give more.” Her cheeks and nose flushed with red, “but you know that. You’re just stupid to believe you’re guarenteed your safety.” 

“I’m not stupid, I just hide better than you. Continue,” my words strike a nerve in her. But she takes a deep breath and lets it go.

“During the last hunt, the reaper was buying everything in the store and my youngest brother was still in the rug. It gets harder to hold form when you’re scared.” She held herself tight, “the reaper moved the rug, he didn’t even like it. But it was enough. He was screaming, he screamed, and he screamed.” she stopped and stared at her feet. 

I get up and take our dishes and clean them. One of the bowls slip from grip and shatters on the floor. Whispered curses slip and I hurry to clean everything. Deirdre stares at me as I clean without moving a muscle.

“How did you end up here if you’re not related to your uncle?” she finally says.

I sigh and take a seat on top of the counter. “I don’t remember that well. My uncle said he found me floating in the swamp water. Not too far away the knights of the citadel were searching for me.” Deirdre’s eyes widened. “Uncle snuck me away and hid me in the basement for a whole year just to be sure I was forgotten. I don’t think I’ve been forgotten but I don’t think they’ll find me. Uncle made sure I was too important to suspect.”

Deirdre nods and leans onto her resting hand, “you’re not that great at hiding.”

I laugh, “what makes you say that?”

“Your hands, they’re soft. Yeah they have some calluses but they’re not rough. You work with corn mainly, you should have gloves for palms,” she wiggled her calloused palm.

My eyebrows knit in realization of my stupidity, “uncle always said I relied too much on my gifts. I’ll work on that.” 

Deirdre lifted her head in curiosity, “so you a witch?”

I raise my hand and study every detail of it, “that’s way too simple an answer. I think it’s worse than that.” 

Her eyebrows rose, “worse? Howso?” 

“There was more than myself that my uncle found.” I get up and reach above me for a hidden compartment in my cupboards. My hand paused over where the oats were, then I pushed them aside and opened the compartment. Inside lay a white clay mask with a single flame rising from the bottom. There were no eye holes and not mouth holes. On the inside were a series of symbols scratched vertically down the clay. The only hint of it being a mask was the ribbon of black that tied perfectly behind my head, but I wouldn’t dare trying it on again. 

“I don’t like touching it.” I say over my shoulder sheepishly. 

Deirdre got up and with a scoff and walked over to my side to take a look, “what’s so special about it? My mom told me about masks like these that are sold in the Ember city.”

I took a wooden spoon and pointed at the orange flame, “that.” I poked at the flame, “at first it looks stupid, but…” I nudge it to flip over to show the symbols. 

“Whoah!” Deirdre climbed the counter to take a closer look.

“Please don’t touch it.” Deirdre flinched her hands away before she could grab it. “The last time I put it on it wouldn’t come off until my uncle removed it….. It also burns.” 

Deirdre got down from the counter and stepped away from it. “Does it belong to the king?”

I let out a humorless laugh, “far from it.” I pointed at the symbols again, “those, those are etchings that can have not just me killed, but this whole village and then the guard in charge of it.” 

Deirdre’s eyes widened, “what the fuck!”

“Do you know about the old gods?” I close the panel again and shut the cupboard. 

Deirdre took a seat at the table again, “just that people like you and me shouldn’t speak about them.” 

“Rightfully so… when we’re outside. We’re safe- well kind of. We’re free to speak in here. Those etchings are written in the language of the old gods. That’s what my uncle told me.” I rub my itching shoulder. My skin usually gets prickly when I speak of the old gods. I actually understand the human’s laws against the subject, wish I could follow them.

Deirdre blinked and laughed, “you’re kidding! This is a joke right? How do you know? And what does it have to do with you?” I think for a second and then beckon her to follow me back to the basement. 

“It’s better if I show you.” When we get to the basement I stand her in front of the dead plant on the dresser. She stares me with curiosity, not fear… it's refreshing. 

I stare into the mirror mounted on the wall behind the plant. I focus on my brown eyes and try to see my intent. Deirdre keeps fidgeting next to me, “I need you to not do that, I need to focus.” 

“Sorry,” she mumbles and I focus once again. When I feel it, I close my eyes and reach my hand out above the plant. My eyes open and there are flecks of green in the brown of my eyes. I breath out and a chill at my fingertips spark in small bursts. The dried tendrils of the vine twitch then move with vigor and change to a light yellow green.

Stop. 

I pull my hand away and clutch at my burning eyes, I can hear Deirdre yell in excitement but her voice sounds so fuzzy. “I shouldn’t be doing that but I’m currently all out of seeds. It's easier to grow them but I shouldn’t bring them back. It takes from me.” I sway a bit and I feel Deirdre guide me to the bed to sit down.

“How did you do that?” She asks excitedly.

I think about it for a bit, I’ve never questioned it. “I just ask it to do what I want and it usually does. I can communicate with the plants.”

That's not true.

I groan and grip my forehead, “but it can leave me a bitch of a headache. Let’s go to bed, you’re free to take anything from the cupboards in the morning.” I get up and strain to regain control of my balance. 

“Maude?” Deidre stops me before I walk away.

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you, and I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t mention it…. And Deidre?” I grip the wall for support.

“Yeah?”

“I know we just met and all but… stay if you want. You can leave whenever but hunters usually find their runaway targets by noon the next day. You can hideout here till they leave.” I don’t stick around for her answer and head up the stairs to my bedroom. 

The house creaks with the midnight winds, but for once I’m not afraid of the darkness outside. I stumble my way down the hall and the walls feel like they shrink closer and closer to me. When I open the door to my room the shadows grow larger. 

I make my way to the mirror hanging next to my bed and watch my reflection in the mirror. Her eyes are brown again but her freckles are larger than before. Her skin is a darker tan and her hair is frizzier. She lifts the hair at the nape of her neck and reveals the bald spot growing larger and larger by the day. At the top of the bald spot shine a bright azure strand of hair. It glows amongst the dark brown of her curls and betrays her desires. She yanks it out with anger and pulls out a box of matches to burn it away. 

“You know better than to hide,” a whisper breathed behind my ear. I whip around but there’s only darkness. I turn back around, but there’s only darkness. My hands shake as I lift the matchbox but there’s nothing in my hands, “you’re embarrassing yourself.” The wind breaths again.

I shriek and try to hit whatever is behind me. Again just shadows, not even a room, just shadows. I can’t seem to breath enough. My eyes flicked back and forth across the darkness but see nothing there. Before I can lift my foot to run again, I feel the back of my head sharply pull back by my hair. "Ah!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see his sharp pointed teeth, “where are you?”

"Let me go, please let me go," I sob. The floor underneath is swept away as I'm thrown backward. I just caught a glimpse of the three of them. Red, purple, and yellow. A thud cracks against the back of my skull and I shoot up in bed, gripping my head. It feels really sore but there's no blood. Another thumping brings me to attention.

"Maude!" Deidre whispers a shout from my bedroom door. 

"Shh, it's ok Deidre just go back to your room. Under your bed is a safe room. Open it and stay there till I personally let you out. Don't panic." I stood groggily and tried to find my robe. Despite my words, Deidre still looked very panicked. Thankfully, she runs down the steps and not out the window.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"Just a minute! I'm not decent!" I shout back. Nothing responds so I find my coat hanging off a nearby potted plant then ready myself for the Captain's insane bullshit. 

I open the door and a sheen of bright yellows, reds, and gold obscure my vision. Yellow. I rub my eyes and look again. Yellow. Long blonde hair. Yellow. It frames not only his face but his shoulder, his waist, and his hips. Yellow. Dewey kind blues eyes smile down at me in a familiar welcome. Yellow. Red crop top and blue cargo pants decree someone higher than the Captain. Yellow. The noble from the Citadel is back, I forgot about my fuck up.


End file.
